The primary hypothesis is that a vaccine containing recombinant glycoprotein HSVgD2 and gB2 antigenes combined with MF59 adjuvant emulsion will be more effective than placebo in protecting HSV-2 seronegative sex partners of persons with HSV-2 from acquiring HSV-2 infection. It is estimated that 20 patients will be enrolled. Each patient will be seen 9 times during the first year of the study. Therefore, the number of outpatient days is estimated to be 180.